


let not light see my black and deep desires

by BlackWidowRising



Series: your children shall be kings [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Death, Dubious Morals, Gen, Killing, Moral Quandries, Parental Relationships, War, War is hell, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: A small character study on each of the main characters form Avatar and how they deal with killing others.





	let not light see my black and deep desires

The first time he thinks of killing another human he stalls. Aang is many things but bloodthirsty is not one of them.

(Never bloodthirsty.)

The first life Sokka takes is a penguin seal. His father is proud. His mother wishes he wouldn’t grow up so fast. Sokka feels no remorse it’s kill or be killed on the tundra.

(Food is food, to him, it doesn’t matter where it comes from.)

No one told him his father would nearly kill him, that everyone would desert him. Except Iroh. Iroh stays. Iroh raises him when his father would not. Zuko has had his soul bled out of him, the second time he kills, he feels nothing. All Zuko ever wanted was his father to be proud of him, he should have known it would never happen.

(Zuko knew it was a delusion, but it was a hopeful delusion.)

No one believed that Toph felt things other than anger. She is all brash smiles and cocky self-assurance. No one knows how when she first killed, she cried that night, and for once was thankful for the makeup she was forced to wear.

(No one wanted to know Toph when she was a child, she was nothing but a defenceless blind girl.)

 

(No one tells the heroes its this hard to be good, to not betray their morals for the greater good.)

 

No one taught Katara to be ruthless, she taught herself. Taught herself how to hoard anger, feed it, and let it give her power. Taught herself to hate and draw strength from that. When the war ends, Katara is not sure how to get up in the morning without hate. She is afraid she will have forgotten how to love.

(She is rightfully afraid, love is the only thing keeping them all alive.)

No one mourns the wicked. Everyone celebrates the heroes. No one understands that sometimes, their heroes, they’re a little bit wicked too.

(The wicked are good too, but no one cares for them.)


End file.
